1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toothings and, in particular, to a spline toothing having a first toothing engaging in a second toothing of a drive spindle for driving, e.g., a roll in a rolling mill or a continuous casting installation. The invention also relates to a device including such toothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known applications, force transmission from a drive to a shaft at an angle is required. This requirement often arises, e.g., in rolling mills. E.g., if two working rolls are arranged one above the other, then, because of their relative small diameters, a problem arises when an increase of the transmitted torque is desired. If the transmitted torque increases, the working roll diameters need also be increased which, among others, leads to the energy losses. In addition, in this case, the rolling mill stand should be formed more robustly.
Therefore, the existing systems include universal joints arranged between the drive spindle and the roll, however, the requirements of an increased torque transmission are still not justifyingly met.
If splines are used for arranging the drive spindle at an angle to the roll, the drive spindle can be formed so that it is able to transmit a greater rolling mill torque, nevertheless, classical toothings, which are conventionally used in drive spindles, lead to edge loading which causes a very high wear and, as a result of which, no transmission of a desired high torque is possible.
The object of the invention is to be able to provide, between a toothing and a complementary second toothing, a deflection angle with which a greater torque can be transmitted than was the case up to now.